1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a plasma display panel (PDP). In particular, example embodiments relate to a PDP including a cell structure capable of expanding a discharge margin and increasing efficiency in all load regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP refers to a digital display device that displays images by generating plasma between two sheets of glass substrates and allowing phosphor to emit light with plasma. The PDP may be manufactured as a large-sized and thin panel and may exhibit improved natural color reproducibility and rapid driving, as compared, e.g., to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
The conventional PDP may include electrodes between a pair of substrates, a dielectric electrically isolating the electrodes, barrier ribs forming a discharge space between the pair of substrates, and phosphors arranged in the discharge space and emitting light by the discharge. A driving circuit may process image signals received from an external source, and may supply the processed image signals to the electrodes to control the PDP, thereby displaying an image on a screen of the PDP. The PDP may include several tens to several millions of pixels arranged, e.g., in a matrix form.
The barrier ribs may partition the discharge space between the pair of substrates into a plurality of discharge cells, e.g., several tens to several millions. For example, the discharge cells may be defined by a conventional square barrier rib structure or by a conventional double barrier rib structure.
For example, the conventional square barrier rib structure may have a stripe pattern to define discharge cells in a stripe pattern. The discharge cells defined by the conventional square barrier rib structure may secure a wide discharge space, as compared to the double barrier rib structure, to exhibit a relatively high discharge margin and high luminance per discharge. However, since the electrodes may cross the barrier ribs in the conventional square barrier rib structure, a portion of the light emitting region in the discharge cells defined by the conventional square barrier rib structure may be covered by the electrodes, i.e., the bus electrodes. Accordingly, an aperture ratio in such discharge cells may be small, thereby reducing efficiency of visible light.
In another example, conventional double barrier rib structure may have a grid pattern to define discharge cells in a matrix pattern. The discharge cells defined by the conventional double barrier rib structure may have a large aperture ratio, as compared to the conventional simple square barrier rib structure. However, since the discharge cells have a matrix pattern, the discharge space may be small, so the discharge margin may be poor and the luminance may be low per discharge.
Further, while discharge cells defined by the conventional double barrier rib structure may have luminance efficiency in a large discharge load region, as compared to discharge cells defined by the conventional square barrier rib structure, in about 10% to about 30% load condition that is an actual moving picture condition, the discharge cells defined by the conventional double barrier rib structure may show lower efficiency characteristic than the discharge cells of the conventional square barrier rib structure. This is because the discharge cells defined by the conventional double barrier rib structure may have more sustain pulses than the discharge cells of the conventional square barrier rib structure and may increase reactive power consumption due to the increase of the number of pulses.